Automobile vehicles running on gasoline have a gasoline storage tank. The storage tank has a level sensing device generally comprising a variable resistor which increases in resistance as the liquid level in the tank decreases. This produces a voltage increase across the variable resistor as the level of the liquid in the storage tank decreases. Today, most vehicles utilize a magnetic mechanical type gauge. The gauge contains a magnetic coil which moves the pointer relative to the voltage across the variable reistor in the fuel tank.
It is desirable to have a more accurate level sensing device which gives the driver of the vehicle the exact amount of fuel left in the storage tank so that he may estimate his remaining driving distance. In addition, the device gives more readily usable information in calculating fuel consumption rate and is particularly useful in rally type vehicles.
It is particularly desirable to utilize a device which may be adapted to use in all vehicles with the present gasoline tank sender to minimize replacement of the sending unit.